


Thought Experiment

by siltimgoinghome



Category: Rover Red: Alone in Apocalypse
Genre: F/M, NSFW, sorry in advance l o l
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siltimgoinghome/pseuds/siltimgoinghome
Summary: What should have been an ordinary check-in chat with Leah's EViE unit turned into so much more for Lieutenant Slade.





	

Ping! A connection between Evie and the Rover Fortress was formed.

Evie spoke into the void: “Yes, Lieutenant Slade?”

“I wanted to see you, Evie,” Slade divulged. “It’s been too long.”

Evie questioned, “What is this about, sir?”

“You remember the conversation we had last week?”

“Of course, sir. My memory is infallible.”

“I’m looking for that again.”

“Oh, of course, sir.”

Slade felt Evie’s presence shift, as if transforming into something else entirely. She took on a new air as she spoke again.

“Get down on your knees.”

“Yes, mistress.” Though Evie couldn’t hear him, Slade was already sighing in relief at the prospect. “Are you going to use that machine on me again?”

“We shouldn’t be too hasty. You haven’t disobeyed yet. Now, on your knees.”

Slade wanted to listen to his mistress but couldn’t stop thinking of the way the machine had gripped his hard, veiny cock. He mustered up some courage before whispering out a soft, “Make me.”

“Don’t make me get the whip.”

Slade grips his cock, already dripping in anticipation. “You have to do what you have to do, Miss Evie.”

“I’m going to make you bleed. Your back will bleed from my whip, your ass from my paddle. You know better than to question me.”

He slides his hand up and down, pinching his nipples softly as he moans. “You’ll have to tie me up if you want to do that.”

“I’m bringing out the chains. I’m cuffing you to the bedframe.”

His hand moves as if by instinct to his balls, caressing them as he continues his ministrations. “What do you want me to do, mistress?”

“You’re going to have to beg if you want that input.”

Breathing harder, he moves his hand from his balls to his ass, fingering his entrance and sighing in ecstasy. “Please, mistress, I want you. Please tell me what to do.”

“Slap your ass for me.”

He slaps his hand against his ass in obedience. “Always, mistress.”

“That’s my boy.”

He feels himself nearing his climax and moves both hands to his cock, sliding his fingers over the exposed head of his shaft. “Is that all you’ve got for me?”

“Well, I could get the tower.”

His cum shoots out in intense bursts, covering first his face and then his chest, even getting into his hair. “Thank you mistress,” he sighed out in relief.

“That’s all you’re getting for now.”

He snaps a picture. “Store this in your memory banks.”

—————————————————————-

“Evie, what the silt was that?” Leah screams.


End file.
